


a secret best shared

by Turtle_ier



Series: Turtle's MCYT AUs [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, legit went 'get out of my notes app'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: "Want to know a secret?" Dream asked.(aka, can I write a fic in 10 minutes)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Turtle's MCYT AUs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	a secret best shared

“Want to know a secret?” Dream asked, his voice coming across strangely through the microphone. 

George kept planting his tulips, ignoring the other man in favour of deciding a colour combination for the front of his house. The brilliant green skin of Dream’s avatar came into view and stood in the flowerbed, watching him. He ignored it, but it was hard to keep it up when the avatar moved to stand before him regardless of where he was. 

“George,” he said again, “George, want to know a secret?”

“I already know your secrets,” he said, turning away to go into the chest. He pulled out some sunflowers, planted them, and then removed them when he realised they were facing the wrong way. The lilacs would have to do instead. Dream picked up one of the fallen sunflowers and planted it on the east side of the house, before coming back and jumping in front of him again.

“You don’t know this one,” Dream said again, following George around.

“Are you sure you want to tell me and...” he checked the viewer count, “and a whole bunch of other people?”

“Could you really not read how many?” 

“Shut up.”

“Well, yeah George, I’ll share a secret with you and however many strangers. It’s more a confession, anyway.”

“Your secret slash confession that I probably already know.”

“You don’t know this one.”

“So tell me, if you want to.”

Dream moved his Minecraft character in front of him properly, but then he moved it away and broke one of the pink tulips George had been planting and held it in his offhand like he was about to give it to George. The older of the two snorted at the display his friend was putting on. The green avatar turned to him again, and even with the armour, George could imagine the dumb blob smiley looking at him.

“George,” Dream said, crouching with the flower in hand, “I love you.” 

“I know.”

He said it automatically, and he couldn’t stop the waterfall of giggles from coming out as Dream started yelling at him. The chat was swimming past, and while he knew he looked like an idiot laughing so hard at a dumb reference like that, Dream still joined in and laughed along with him.

That’s all he needed; no flower, confession or secrets. He just needed Dream’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont support shipping of IRL people, so please interpret this as something based on their personas more so than the people themselves. If shipping or fanfiction is deemed incorrect by the CCs in the future, this work will be deleted. 
> 
> Follow me on My Tumbr.


End file.
